


A Fine Pair

by lookatthesefreakinghipsters



Series: SPN/Pacific Rim Fusion Fics [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Drift Compatibility, Engineer Dean, Jaeger Pilot Castiel, Jaeger Pilot Dean, Jaeger Pilots, M/M, Post-Drift, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatthesefreakinghipsters/pseuds/lookatthesefreakinghipsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a disastrous first test of Impala, Dean and Cas spend their lunch together, trying to figure out where they stand with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted](http://lookatthesefreakinghipsters.tumblr.com/post/56385518944/pacific-rim-spn-ficlet) to my [tumblr](http://lookatthesefreakinghipsters.tumblr.com)

“I’m sorry about Jimmy,” Dean said awkwardly, sitting down next to Ranger Novak on the gantry facing Impala.

Castiel Novak’s eyes, clouded and dark, met Dean’s. Finally, he nodded and replied tersely, “Thank you.”

“He was a good man, wasn’t he?” Dean asked, glancing away from Castiel, he stared at all 80 feet of Impala’s sleek black body.

Castiel considered his response, whether he should blow Dean off or accept his words at face value. When the Drift connected them, Cas was given a deep understanding of his potential co-pilot. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, Cas realized that this was an olive branch from Dean. “Thank you,” he finally replied. “He was.”

“You know,” Dean added, “When we were in the Drift, I could see his memories too. Is that what you live with?”

Cas sighed and stared at the core of Impala as welders worked on the chest plate. “Always. When Hammerhead ripped apart Heavenly Vessel, Jimmy was still connected with me. I felt him die. But he’s always here,” Castiel added, tapping his temple, “all his memories, all his hopes, all his dreams. Connecting with me, in the Drift, it means you connected with Jimmy too.”

“He was a good father, though.”

“He was. A good brother too.” Cas took a bite of his apple. He moaned a little at the flavour, savouring the taste. “Do you remember before the Kaiju? We could get apples anytime we wanted. Now we can only get them if we’re going to die fighting against them.”

“I never cared about apples, but I miss apple pie. My mother would sometimes make me pie and top it with cold ice cream. I’d wait until the ice cream dripped into filling, and then mix it all together and eat it like soup.”

Castiel took another bite, thinking on what they had experienced together in the Drift. They’d nearly lost control of Impala when Dean had fallen into his memory of his mother’s death. Burning, trapped while Dean clutched his six-month old brother on the front lawn. “It’s going to be okay,” the child had whispered, but Castiel had felt the paralyzing fear and horror. The memory of that trauma had nearly caused Dean to wipe out half of the Shatterdome while he chased the R.A.B.I.T. It wasn’t until the memory played out and ended with Dean’s father comforting his sons that Dean was able to relinquish his control of Impala and power down the plasma beam.

“She was a beautiful woman,” Castiel added.

Dean nodded. “When I Drifted with Sammy, I never chased the R.A.B.I.T. I could just focus, because that’s what Sam needed from me. I’ve been caring for him since we were kids, it was pretty easy to focus on supporting him, getting the job done. Without him…” he trailed off.

“There was no reason not to think about those memories. You don’t need to protect me.”

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off his baby. He’d been lead engineer on Impala before he became her pilot. She was his, every part of her a piece of his soul. And when he connected with her, with Sam, it was like coming home, in a way he hadn’t had since he was four years old. “If I can’t get this together, they’ll take her away from me. But I don’t know if I can do this without Sam.”

Castiel finished his apple and placed the core on his lunch tray. “I don’t know if I can do this without Jimmy,” he admitted.

Dean looked over and met Castiel’s blue eyes and held his gaze. “A fine pair we make.”

“A fine pair indeed.”

A grin split Dean’s face. “Come on, Cas,” he said, “we’ve got training to get to.” Standing up, he held his hand out for Castiel. 

Castiel smiled back and slipped his hand into Dean’s, feeling the calluses from his work on Impala. Standing next to Dean, he replied, “Let’s get to work.” Dean took his hand away from Castiel’s, lingering momentarily, before clapping him on the shoulder and leading Castiel to the training area, a smile still on Dean’s face.


End file.
